A dangerous game
by Heatherstar16
Summary: FrUk, England is sick of France coming on to him so he decides to do something about it, will his plan succeed or backfire horribly on him? Rated M for Mature content, lemon and use of the F word, minor bondage, oneshot human names used


Hey guys I'm still writing these but I've been a little busy latley, especialy since I found my new Bf. He is everything I could want in a guy, he's romantic, sweet, charming, funny, passionate, sexy, and chivalrous! I can't believe I found him, I can't belive a girl like me found a guy like him! He dosn't watch anime but he dosn't hate it either! He's Perfect! Almost.

Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia or it's charaters it is owned by the brilliant Himaruya Hidekaz, (I hope I spelled that right, I appologise if I didn't ^^;)

Summery: England is tired of France trying to take advantage of him so he decides to do something about it. Will he succeed or will things take a go a little differently than he planed? FrUk, Human names are used for this one.

Warnings(although knowing anybody who looks up these fics including me your not gonna follow them):Yaoi(boyxboy),FrUk (FrancexUk), Lemon (which means hard core sex scene people), minor bondage, some use of the F-word (you know the one ;) Yeah it's M for a reason.

ooooo

This has nothing to do with the plot or the story but I thought it was too hilarious not to share: I found out there is a town in Austria acctually named: Fucking. Yeah! No really there is people! Google it! Of all the people in Hetalia to have a town named "Fucking", you wouldn't expect it to be Austria.( The stingy, freeloading, purple wearing, piano playing, "noble" who seems way to refined and cultured.) It's really funny when you think about it. Anyway again it has nothing to do with anything I just thought it was worth mentioning.

Now onto the story and the hot FrUk sex! ;)

xxxxxxxxxx

England aka Arthur Kirkland was sick and tired. Sick of the nation known as France's advances, and tired of Francis coming on to him. He had told that man a million times if not more, he was not going to be his play thing but the man wouldn't listen. And he intended to do something about it. He smirked at the thought of the Frenchman begging for release as he tortured him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Francis was tired. All he wanted right now was a glass of fine wine and to go to bed. He entered his house throwing aside the keys and going to the kitchen for his wine. After taking a specimen and pouring himself a glass, he headed upstairs to his bedroom and opened the door, as he closed it, a black cloth wrapped itself over his eyes, the glass tumbled from his grip and shattered.

"_Mon Dieu_! What is happening?"

He was pulled across the room and thrown onto the bed. He was quickly bound by his hands with a cloth. The figure pulled away chuckling darkly.

"Well now, _Francis_, I suppose we shall have some, "_fun",_ tonight."

"Arthur? Is that you? For god's sake man, what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm giving you what you want of course, if it'll make you leave me alone!"

"This is not what I..." He stopped as he felt Arthur unbutton his shirt and put his hands against his chest, he had to groan.

Arthur smirked at this. He moved to Francis's chest and flicked one of the pink nipples making Francis moan a bit. Arthur delighted in this, and lightly pinched and flicked the nipples until they were stiff and drinking in the noises Francis made. Arthur felt a little bolder and leaned down to lick the hard little buds. Francis had never experienced this before, it was wonderful, it was pure agonising torture, and he felt his cock harden. Arthur began to suck lightly, his tounge flicking and lapping the jewel hard bumps.

Arthur pulled away from Francis who was now whimpering at the loss of his mouth, and sureveyed the scene: France gagged and blindfolded, his lips open as he panted for breath, his chest effectivly wet with his saliva. He smirked as he saw the tight bulge in Fancis's pants, and for some reason he felt his own cock come to life as his libido twitched pleasurebly. He moved close to the whimpering man and ran his fingers slowly along Francis's sides and his smirk grew as he gasped and arched his back. Arthur reached the waistline of Fancis's pants and pulled them of teasingly slow.

"My, my Francis, I never knew what a big man you are." The englishman said, amusment clearly coloring his voice. Francis growled and Arthur was grinning at Francis's discomfort.  
>He took Francis's stiff member and began to stroak it with a light touch.<p>

"_Oh putain_!" Francis yelled in his native language. "Angleterre why are you torturing me so?" Arthur gave no responce as he rubbed his cock giving it a squeeze every so often untill pre-cum dripped from the slit. Arthur had a sudden idea for he knew it would drive Francis to the point of insanity. He leaned down and licked at Francis which made him arch his back and scream his obvious pleasure to the gods. Arthur delighted in this and took the throbbing cock into his mouth and began to suck at it his tougue moving along it, his hand found Francis's testicals and played with them, rolling them and sqeezing them.

Francis couldn't take much more of this, it felt far to good, who knew his little Englishman could work wonders with his mouth. He moaned his pleasure as he felt the need to reliese, but before he could, Arthur pulled away as though he could sence the building pressure and Francis growled in pure frustration.

The younger nation looked at Francis's face to see that the blindfold had become wet with his tears. Francis whimpered like a puppy that had been kicked. Arthur felt a momentary stab of pity for him.

"Arthur, so help me when this is over, I will fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down for years!"

Arthur shuddred at the thought. But he still smirked. "Oh I'm sorry, is there something that you want, _Francis_?" He said his name seductivly and he could swear that Francis aching member twitched. He wanted to hear it, Francis crying out for mercy, beg for sweet relief.

_"Arthur..."_

"Now now Francis, if there's anything you need, you only need to ask." Arthur leaned down to lick Francis's ear making the Frenchman groan again.

_"You are playing a dangerous game mon amour."_ He smirked.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can give you, Francis?" Arthur blew on Francis's ear delighting in the shivers. He knew he was driving Francis crazy and he was loving every second of it. He moved lower to suck on Francis's neck tasting the salt of his sweat, and feeling his cock become harder with each moan the frenchman gave. His fingers moved to stroak the member making sure to move slowly so as not to make Francis release too soon.

Finaly Francis snapped, he couldn't take it anymore. _"Angleterre, Please..."_ He begged.

_"Please what?"_ Arthur felt a rush of excitment course through his veins.

"LET ME CUM!" He screamed. That was all Arthur needed to hear. He gripped the member tighter and allowed him to finaly reach orgasm, Francis's seed spilling onto his hand. He stood up to disrobe himself as Francis recovered from his high.

"This is not done yet _Francis_. I still have something I need to take care of."

He stopped as he heard the sudden ripping of fabric, and looked at France in horror as he stood up, the cloth binding his hands fell to the floor. He reached up and took the blindfold off and stared at Arthur with blue eyes that had a look of lust and revenge his shirt open and revieling the red marks on his body. Arthur realised his plan had somehow backfired on him and started to back away.

"Oh I'm sorry, _Angleterre_ I shall take care of you, like you've taken care of me, _it is only fair_."

Arthur pailed at the implication, and started to back away. "Un, never mind old chap, I don't think I need it after all." He laughed nervously and fumbled for the door as Francis stalked towards him like a preditor, a mad grin on his flushed face.

_"Of course you do Arthur, and I don't mind being the one to give it to you."_ He was going to enjoy this so very much, the terrified look on Arthur's face was already turning him on. Arthur managed to get to the door and was reaching for the knob.

"It's no use in running or hiding _mon cher_, I will find you and when I do, I don't care if it's in public or in private, _I will make you mine."_ At those words Arthur ran out the door and Francis ran after him. Arthur was running for his life, he got to the bottom of the stairs and raced for the door, but it was locked. And Francis was right behind.

He ran for the living room in hopes for a window to break through but Francis had already caught up to him and grabbed him from behind and pulling his hands back with a rope instead of a cloth. Francis put a hand to caress Arthur's neck and nuzzled him from behind

"Now then, It's my turn to have some fun Arthur, don't you think, and I know for sure that I am going to enjoy this."

Arthur gasped as Francis started licking and sucking on his neck, his fingers unbuttoning his shirt, Arthur struggled his face heating up.

"Now now, Arthur don't fuss mon amour. It won't hurt as much in fact..." He slipped his hand down Arthur's pants to finger his cock making Arthur throw back his head and moan. "_It is quite pleasureable."_ He whispered in Arthur's ear before licking it.

He moved his hand out of Arthurs pants and slipped them off so he could reach Arthur's member without resistance. Arthur moaned in pure pleasure, by the gods it felt good to have his cock touched. One hand stroaked the member and the other reached up to tweak Arthurs nipples. Arthur practically screamed as Francis pinched, twisted and flicked his nipples. Francis grinned at him and licked his neck to add the the pleasure he knew Arthur was experiencing.

_"You like that Angelterre, then I know your going to love this_."

He pushed Arthur down onto the couch and moved on top of him. Arthur's eye widened as France leaned down to kiss his chest, his back arched as Francis took one of his thrusting pink buds and nibbled on it and sucked. Francis enjoyed tasting Arthur, he was just simply delicious, but the nipples were not enough for him, oh no, he hungered for somthing else entirley. He looked up at the younger nation with an meniachal grin that made Arthur's heart stop.

"No! You wouldn't!" Arthur protested his face redder than a cherry could ever hope to be.

"Oh but I would _mon cher_."

He moved lower his hands stroaking along Arthur's chest and down his sides to spread Arthurs legs and give him a nice, full veiw of Arthur's erect member.

_"Oh my Arthur, how beautiful you are."_ Arthur wanted to pass out after hearing those words. He nearly did as he watched Francis take his cock into his mouth and suck on it. Arthur was in a world unlike he had ever known, a world where pleasure was all he could feel and it was driving him insane, his hips pushed off the couch and into Francis's mouth deeper. The frenchman put his hands on Arthur's toned stomach and pushed him back down to prevent him from moving again. Arthur was panting and gasping and moaning, he felt so good, unlike he had ever felt before in his centuries long life.

Every sound Arthur made made Francis's member twitch in anticipation of what was to come. After years of trying to woo the man he had wanted for so long, it was finaly happening and he never wanted to stop as he licked and sucked on his Arthur's deliciousness. He pulled away for a brief moment to stare at his lover's beautiful emerald eyes.

"You taste so good Arthur. I'm so glad your disgusting cooking dosn't affect you in the slightest."

Arthur glared at France and was about to say something back but the only thing that passed his lips was another groan as Francis took him into his mouth once again. Francis could feel that the younger blond was on the verge of reliese and he sucked harder and harder until in a flash of white Arthur came into Francis's waiting mouth. Francis sat up as Arthur panted out from his intense orgasm, and licked at the delicious liquid on his fingers and lips.

"My my Arthur you may just possibly be my favroite thing to eat, you taste so _delicious_." Arthur couldn't respond, his eyes were clouded, his breath was shallow like he had just run a thousand miles and his flushed body was covered in sweat and was tingling. Francis was sure he had never seen anything sexier in his life and his cock was thrusting proudly into the air again. He reached to touch the spent member only to have the young Englishman yelp and try to pull away. The older blond laughed at how sensitive the smaller blond had become.

He let Arthur recover from his high for a few moments before getting onto position, he stuck three fingers to his love's mouth.

"Suck." He comanded, Arthur took the digits between his lips and lathered them with saliva, the sight of the English nation doing this was enough to bring more precum to his cock.

Once he was sure that his fingers were lubricated enough, he pulled them out and spread Arthur's legs apart to revieal his entrance. He inserted one finger into his tightness and Arthur gasped at the new and strange sensation. Francis manuvered his finger to look for that special place within Arthur that would send him over the edge and he knew he had found it when Arthur cried out. "By the gods! What the hell was that?" Francis smirked and inserted the second finger to find the same place his finger making scissoring motions to prepare him for something larger. His smile grew as his actions caused Arthur to arch his back and moan in ecstasy as that sensitive gland inside him was poked and prodded expertly.

Francis inserted the last finger inside and stretched Arthur so he could be ready, he could already tell Arthur was a virgin and he needed to be gentle but not too gentle, after all he deserved some punishment for earlier and he was not going to be merciful on the boy.

He smirked as he played Arthur's prostate like a harp bringing him the the edge of another orgasm but he pulled away much like Arthur did before making the boy wince and wimper.

_"Don't worry, Angleterre, I will take care of you."_ Arthur shivered at the implication of Francis's words. He waited impatiantly for a few moments until Arthur came down from his near orgasm. Then he postioned himself.

"Are you ready _mon cher_?" He asked teasingly hovering over his little englishman.

Arthur had had enough of this, he wanted Francis inside him now, and he was desperate for it. He needed that sweet reliese once again.

"You bloody frog, just do it!" Arthur yelled forgetting his pride.

France had that mischivious grin on again. _"Beg me for it Angleterre."_ He nipped at his neck sending jolts of sensation down his spine.

"Please!" Arthur begged desperatly. That was all Francis needed to hear as he stuck his cock, slick with more precum, into him making Arthur cry out in pain at the intrusion, tears of pain and frustration. Francis held Arthur to his chest rubbing his back and whispering soothing words until the pain had passed. Once he was sure Arthur was ready he undid the ropes binding Arthurs hands and Arthur wrapped them around Francis pulling him closer to his body, his fingers entangling themselves into the long blond hair.

Francis pulled out of Arthur and pushed back in manuvering himself to find that sensitive gland again and making Arthur gasp and arch his back and moan.

"F-ah-Francis! Oh my g-god! Ah! F-faster!"

_"Oui Arthur!"_ He moved faster. He looked down at Arthur to see his head to the side, eyes closed and mouth open with gasps coming from them. Francis couldn't resist anymore, he leaned down and took Arthur's lips to his own, his tongue slipping in, Arthur looked up in surprise before Francis gave a particulaly sharp thrust into his prostate and his eyes rolled back into his head which shot back, breaking the kiss and allowing France accsess to his beautiful neck.

Francis alternated between kissing Arthur's lips and neck and before too long both men felt the same pressure as before but to a larger more intence scale.

"Ah! Francis...ah!...I-ah!-I'm...!"

"I kn-know! I am too, oh!"

A couple more thrusts and Arthur came onto their stomachs and a moment later Francis came within Arthur. Francis collapssed on top of his lover as they both recovered from the most intence orgasm of their lives. After a moment Arthur came to his sences, he sat up pushing Francis off of him.

"Dammit all! It was not supposed to turn out like this, you were supposed to be begging for me!"

Francis chuckled. "_Mon cher_, I told you, you were playing a dangerous game, one you obviously did not know how to play very well. It sems you've lost, and now _your mine_!" He layed down pulling Arthur down and kissing him passionately his hands squeezing Arthur's rear. Arthur pulled away his face flushed with embarressment and anger.

"I hate you you bloody frog!"

Francis smirked. "I love you to Arthur." And he pulled Arthur down for more passionate kisses which soon led to more sex which if I continued writing about, this story will never end.

By the way, Arthur never did managed to get Francis to be the one on bottom as much as he tried. In war, there were times Arthur would wn but in a battle of the sexes, no one could beat Francis, he was too strong for Arthur in those terms.

Needless to say, Francis was right: Arthur never was able to sit down properly without a stinging sensation in his rear.

xxxxxxxxxx

Foregn words used in this for those that don't understand.  
>"Mon Deiu!":"Oh God!"(french)<br>"Angleterre.":"England."(french)  
>"Oh Putain!":"Oh fuck!"(french)<br>"Mon cher.":"My beloved."(french)  
>"Mon amour.":"My love."(french)<p>

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun making it.  
>I love FrUk as a couple and I also love a slightly sadistic France and a terrified England. As well as I love chase scenes for some reason especialy lovers chase scenes, they're so fun so that was my fave part of the story.<p>

A special thank you to everybody who likes and reviews my fanfictions. You make me feel loved instead of like Canada who's invisible half the time. I look forward to more reviews and I hope you look forward to more original fics.

Ja Ne everybody!


End file.
